Fixed to Break
by Saiyura
Summary: Explanatory to my story Crawling. Luffy/Law story, caring Law, OC Luffy, love, sex, M rated. Zoro bashing My favorite! Enjoy please.


So I had separating tags for this, they just got deleted sorry. But you should be able to tell the difference, if not please tell me so I can add them.  


* * *

The chilling cold that rushed from under the think metal door made the messy straw hat wearing boy shiver in his pale red-orange vest. His short, barely reaching his knees, were stained red from his own blood from an earlier fight between a group of Marines and a group of Pirates. He frowned as he huddled in a corner desperately trying to stop the shaking from his rubber limps and stop the ever drooping lids from closing; sleep still fought against the sapping strength and the cold sea stone wrists bands. A low grumble ripped from his stomach forcing him straight and his mind aware-were they coming for him again?

"Zoro will find me; they won't leave me in here for long." He said to reinforce what he had been pleading for over the few days since he fled from the port, a few handfuls of Marines coming after him with Captain Smoker, and he had no choice but to hide amongst the areas think and lush vegetation. The island, a summer one, was what Robin called a tropical island. Luffy knew that was good knew, except now, when he rushed through the low branches, vines, and other unidentifiable plants before he came to an all stop, nearly falling into a oil pit, and he looked wide eyed at the destruction that had destroyed this section of the forest.

"Zoro will find me." He cried out in the room, tears tracing his dirt-coaled face and he buried his face into his knees and folded arms. How long had he been down here waiting and praying for his crew to save him? How long had be not seen the sun? "ZORO!" he wailed pathetically before all his strength was sapped and he collapsed onto his right battered side with a grunt of pain and a small amount of blood trailing down his parted lips. He knew, not just this moment but many times before, that he was bleeding from the beatings and constant 'rough' activities that the men, miners and thief's who were killing the surrounding forest, had put him through since they threw him into the small room.

He laid in the fetal position before he heard the footsteps: heavy, loud, and a threatening beat that each step vibrated threw Luffy's body making him crawl into his own battered body. He wanted out, he wanted to escape, he hated what those boots brought each time they rounded the tiny corridor. It didn't fit his wide muscular build and his thick waist. He slowly looked towards the door, craning his neck causing the muscles to tense and painfully knot. As the door creaked open on its rusted hinges and the light flickered on, though it did nothing in the weathering dark, and he watched at the man's face was shrouded in dark- all but his grin stayed on his face.

"I thought we could have some fun." Luffy's body reacted to that as it got up shacking violently and pushed itself into the wall trying to mesh into the rusted color and the dirt, rat droppings, that had been littered in the room far beyond his incarceration. "Ah, what's with that look and that body language? I'm just stating you need a bath." The grin grew wider as it walked forward kneeling down and his hand extended tracing Luffy's quivering jaw sending tingles and leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"I don't need one." He said defiantly.

"Ah, but I'm being generous today." The rough skin of his hand trailed down Luff's neck, over his adam apple, and stopped. "You should take it." Pressure against the adam's apple forced a dry hacking cough up threw Luffy's mouth and he cried out, squirming under the pain's brute strength in Luffy's own weak and powerless state.

"I don't need a bath." He said one more time threw the uncomfortable feeling growing like lead in his arms and stomach. "I don't mind… please." Luffy sobbed out as the pressure vanished and the hand moved to grip Luffy's shoulder softly.

"Then I'll strike a deal, how about that?" his tone, kinder from the harsh berating tone of earlier, lulled falseness into Luffy's naïve brain. "I won't do anything to you if you do everything I tell you to." Luffy beamed in relief before two fingers covered his lips to keep him from speaking. "If you do anything that I don't want you to then my group and I won't be easy on you." Luffy nodded, wishing to speak then act like awe struck child who couldn't speak. "Great, now, let's start again: 'Do you want a bath'?"

"Yes." Came the weak and timid reply.

Luffy gasped in pain as the man's tight grip on his arm yanked him closer and closer towards his body; hot, hard, and towering over his small frame that it intimidated him. He cried out as he felt a popping sound from his left shoulder sending out a low moan from his lips and he scrunched his eyes up so he would not have to feel the full force of the attacking pain that arched his back and made his stomach rub the growing hard on from the other man.

"Does it hurt?" came the thick lusted voice in his ear as a soft towel began to swirl against the middle of his back, arching it more into the other man's dick. A grunt was his reply as Luffy felt clothe and soap trailing up his spine sending wracking spasms threw his body. Shuddering he tried to gather his breath before it hitched again when the clothe dug into the swelling, bruising, and dislocated shoulder.

"S-stop." He whispered. "No…"

"I can't hear you." The man growled out and he laughed as he saw the closed eyed, flushing face of the high and mighty Mugiwara Luffy. "I can't hear you." Luffy screamed as the arm began to pull downwards on his arm; the pain grew until he couldn't stand it, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, his breathing heavy, and his whole body flushed with excruciating pain. He wanted this to end. "I can't hear you, not when you're speaking under water." Luffy could not do anything as he was thrust under the thin water line and the hot spring before he felt all of the strength he did not know he had vanish with each relaxed and stone like muscles desperately trying to drag him to the bottom and take his cursed life.

_Where are my Nakama?_

Luffy's eyes were caked over, forcing him to lay in the dark with sightless eyes. His mind perilously thought of why this was happening, how he was going to make it out of this, and it dawned on him slowly; he was abandoned. Tears forced their way out of the thing slits and dream dust before he reluctantly allowed the weariness to drag him down. He would need his strength if he came back.

His mind drifted in and out of consciousness as he slept in and out of consciousness. He only knew he would wake up with the man's promise 'I will not hurt you if you do what I say' and he slowly began to realize each time it happened that it was all a lie.

His body-though his mind far off in another land, dreams, and promises-told him that his captor had returned. A new set of footsteps joined his own making him panic that another person had came to force some fun from him at his own expense.

"Is he in here?" the voice asked dully. A retort came but Luffy blocked it out along with the first voice, he didn't want to know what they were saying, would do, or had already decided on doing to him. The hinges squicked and the door was pushed open, Luffy averted his unseeing eyes, and he tried to recall his friends and other aspects he was slowly forgetting.

"**Luffy san!" **the voice cut threw his own attempt to distance himself. "Grab a blanket from the ship!" the voice was stern but it held fear, unknown to Luffy as to why he would.

Slowly his head tilted sideways, trying to get a better ear in, and he listened to where he believed them to be near the door and the old dim light swinging on a thing cold that sent sparks when the door was opened.

"Luffy san!" the voice said closer to his head; panic settled in making his body freeze up and he waited for the newcomer to do something to him. "Luffy san?" it was calmer, almost afraid it was going to break him. "It's okay, I promise you'll be okay." False promises, he knew that was all he was spouting, false promises.

"I don't need any more promises." He said weakly. "I'm fine for today." The sudden vocal use sent him into a fit where he was forced to roll onto his side and hack out what he thought to be his lungs before he slowly regain their use and his arms and legs became unless pieces of flesh at his side.

The panic the stranger was feeling was felt as he stroked Luffy's greasy-dirt covered hair. They were trying to sooth him before they did whatever they felt like to him. It was ironic to the captain that this stranger was different than any other of the scum bags that had taken advantaged of his condition. "Come on," the voice said to someone else, maybe the man. "We'll take him to the ship." Luffy felt his mind pulling his away as he was lifted bridal style and carried out of the room. He didn't want to know what the man would do to him, what they would do to him. If he was lucky they wouldn't drown him or break his still dislocated arm that stung and shot gasps from his mouth as it slowly bumped around as he was rushed to 'Satisfy' the man.

_I just want my nakama._

He was forced to feel his body, the pain laced limps, and the growing discomfort as he shivered in the blanket he was cocooned in. Why was he freezing? The warmth on his face was blistering, confusion caused him to groan and struggle in the tight constricting arms that hugged him to their toned chest. He felt the growing panic form earlier spring back to life and he felt the rough wool rub against his naked body and he didn't know when he had lost his clothes. He whimpered, knowing how defenseless he was, and he hoped the man's fun wasn't as sadistic as the brute of a man's were.

"Luffy san, where almost there." His voice still was laced with worry, a strange tone to Luffy's ears, and he felt his body growing warm knowing-but not the true meaning-what those words meant to what he had been called: A slut. He felt the reactions that he was forced to learn each time the men wanted to be rough. His cheeks burned, not from fever but from unwanted desire, and his body hardened and arched in the stranger's hand.

A rough-shocked sound came from the man's lips inches from his face causing Luffy to moan, he could feel the heat from the other growing, and he knew he was hitting the right strings to his knew 'pleaser'.

"Luffy san!?" he sounded surprised with the underlining lust mixed in. "Mugiwara!" Luffy flinched cowering and all urges forgotten as he hid his face in the man's think shirt like sweater. "Sorry… Luffy san, please… you're not yourself…" the pity in the voice was enough shame that Luffy began to bawl. He was pathetic, giving in, losing the will to fight. Slowly exhaustion won out and he fell into a fitful sleep clutching the fabric as if it was a life raft to salvation.

Voices drifted in and out of sleep, touches ghosted over his body with new found pain and relief that rushed threw his body after each lacing thrash and burning touch against his fevered skin. The most enjoyment he received was when he learned his shoulder did not hurt anymore; someone had fixed it for him.

"Luffy san," the man's voice perked up as he turned his head to greet him, eyes still closed and all he could see was pitch blackness: Death. "Luffy san, I'm glad to see you've gotten some of your strength back." The relief in the man's voice confused the teen. "You've been in and out of consciousness for nearly three days… my crew and I were beginning to worry for you."

"I'm fine." Luffy whispered.

"No, you're not." Retorted the man as he brushed back some hair. "You were in horrible condition, Luffy san… I was surprised to find how many broken bones you had-considering you're made of rubber." Luffy laughed, his back arching forward and his head pulling back exposing his whole neck length to the man as he chocked and spluttered when it died out.

"I don't deserve kindness," he spat out. "I don't deserve anything from you." The words were cold as he spoke them. "I don't need you to pity me; why not just kill me then, huh!" he gasped for some air as he finished this and he tried to roll onto his side to go back to sleep and hopefully die, yet two strong hands flattened his back and two legs straddled his stomach. Warm breath covered Luffy's face and he scrunched his eyes waiting for some pain to come from his lack of cooperation.

"Luffy." The honorific was dropped showing the anger the other was feeling. "I'm not going to kill you or pity you for being trapped by some curse we both share!" he leaned forward so that his nose barely brushed Luffy's sending a tingling across his skin. "If I had been in your shoes, in that dead forest mined up, and forced into two sea stone bracelets I would be as weak and useless-even near death like I found you- if I were the one forced to spend, who knows how long, in that rusted rat infested hole I pulled you out from, so I don't pity you… I don't pity you." He said kindly at the ending, his face still and inch from Luffy's.

Luffy looked into the darkness his own lids made at the man's general facial area, he felt the pity he had gathered at himself grow before he turned his head and he took two deep calming breaths before he began, "What now? Do I go back to that place or to where I came from before?" he hoped the man had the answer to his question.

"Back to your Nakama, Luffy san, they are worried for you." Luffy smiled albeit he didn't know, at the man.

"What's your name?"

"Trafalgar Law."

Luffy struggled over the few days to relearn how to walk, though he refused to open his eyes, and he could tell Law was worried over it. He slowly began to realize where he was as Law acted towards him like a fine porcelain doll. It was nerve wrecking, but it reassured Luffy.

"Luffy san." Law said as he sat next to the boy on the deck. "I just got work from your crew." Luffy paled as he looked over at Law, he trailed down until he believed he was looking at the letter.

"What does it say?" he asked fearful of the response he didn't know he would get.

"They are glad to know you are alive, they'll meet us up in a few days or a week, depending on if we get a rose log." Luffy nodded, smiling, at Law.

"Thank you." Luffy stiffened when Law gripped his shoulder giving it a gentle and loving squeeze.

Luffy listened that night to the waves and he shivered as the memories of constantly being drowned rushed to the surface of his vision. He felt the growing lump in his stomach and quickly leapt from his futon on the floor and rushed, counting his steps, to Law's room and pushed open the captain's door before standing in the frame.

"Luffy san?" came the sleepy voice. "What's the matter?"

"The water…" he said scared. "I'm…." he blushed before making a turn to leave.

"Want to sleep with me?" Law asked generously. Luffy blushed, remembering what the men called 'sleeping with'. "Luffy, I promise I won't do anything to you, so come lay down." Luffy stood hesitantly in the frame looking either way with closed eyes.

"Okay." Came a child like whisper as he walked the span of the room, unsure of its steps, tripping landing on top of a surprised Law. "Sorry."

"It's okay, how do you feel?" Luffy muttered a fine and said it was okay before moving to the side and patting the still warm sheets for him to cuddling up in. Luffy felt heat flush over his body as he climbed in and felt Law's arm wrap over his waist pulling him against his body. Frozen he waited for the other man to do something before he sighed and relaxed.

"Luffy san," Law asked his breath against the back of his neck. "I love you." Luffy opened his eyes in surprise before staring into his room. The smile symbol that belonged to his crew decorated most of the room but Luffy's eyes landed on a picture of him grinning idiotically at them both.

"I don't know what you mean… you're just tired, go back to sleep." He said desperately.

"I mean it, Luffy san, I've fallen for you in the last few days… I… I don't want what happen to happen again." Law spoke moving Luffy so he stared at Law's own face, Luffy blinked not remembering when he actually saw another human's face, and he watched as Law slowly kissed him.

A moan erupted form Luffy's lips as he deepened the kiss making Law pull back surprised and a little let down, "I didn't mean-"

"I love you too." Luffy said cutting Law off. His fingers tangled in Laws bed hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss, his tongue licking at Law's lips begging to be allowed to explore. Law granted it with a moan as he slid over the younger teen's body to straddle his waist and slowly rock into it causing the kiss to be short lived as they both moaned from the friction. Luffy's head pulled back, his mouth opened as he breathed in deep, and he gripped Law's waist forcing him to stay still.

Confused Law looked down at him with a hint of red on his cheeks before he hunched forward as the thrusting movements Luffy began, slowly his pants began to bulge and he felt spots of black dance across his vision, begging him to remove the suffocating material from both manhood's. "L-Luffy!" he said kissing the exposed shoulder, trailing kisses and love-bites up to his neck. He slowly stood up, a complaint heard by Luffy, and discarded his pants and light undershirt before he began to work on the boy's clothes.

A low whistle came from Law's lips as he leaned over the boy kissing each curve he could see in the dark and he came to stop at his lips, "Do you want this?" he asked not wanting to force him into a difficult situation that could make the boy believe he was being raped again.

"Yes, only if it's you." Law nodded before he reached into his bed side table, pulling out two packets and a tube of lube. Slowly he placed the condom on both his arousal and Luffy's. With a small smile he worked on making Luffy enterable so his thick cock wouldn't hurt the other-even if he was rubber.

Luffy moaned as he finished and Law began to thrust in careful and examine, unlike he did when he prepared the straw hat wearing teen, for the bundle of nerves. He grinned when he came to it and he quickly sped up his tempo hitting that spot over and over again before he felt the muscle tightening; warning he was soon to come.

"No you don't." Law whispered heavily, his breath coming in short strides with each thrust. "We're not done." Luffy looked at him before easing over of the other before he moved to sit on top of Luffy and he carefully make sure Luffy entered him. He titled his head to his right and he opened his mouth, a silent moan ripping threw him, as he felt the hard ripping pressure from not being prepared. The feeling was sweet and excruciating, but Law found the pain was lessened by Luffy's caught on mind as he began to thrust in with harmony to Law's own. The boy really could stretch ANYTHING!

"Luffy!" Law started to say as he tightened. Luffy lifted his arms up gripping Law's hair and pushing himself up, Law wrapping his arms around Luffy's waist, and the odd angle made both of their muscles tightened.

Exhilaration rushed threw them both as pleasure slowly faded and exhaustion rushed forward. Both collapsed onto the bed, Law removing Luffy from him, and he cuddled Luffy to his chest.

"I love you." He whispered once more before he had fallen asleep. Luff smiled, "Ditto." And he followed suit.

They arrived four days later to the island they were to meet Luffy's crew. Nervous and sad both Law and the captain of the crew sat looking out into the sea, nether sure of what to say.

"Captain, I see the straw hats ship!" one of the crew members shouted. Luffy turned and he beamed up at the Thousand Sunny.

"My ship!" he said as he rushed off Law's ship and onto the sandy beach, waving his hand's hoping they would see him. Law just chuckled at Luffy's behavior.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted. "ZORO!" Law's chest squeezed as he looked at the ship and a small boat with a lamb head came steering towards them, Luffy's first mate, Zoro, sitting there with the ship's doctor. Law watched as they jumped out of the boat, rushing to Luffy's side, Chopper hugging him while Zoro messed up his hair.

"Zoro," Luffy's voice said in his old tone, a tone Law never managed to bring back to his one night lover. "I found you guys." Jealousy rushed through Law's veins before he turned to his first mate, rushing him off to make prepares for departure on his mark. Jumping off the boat he walked over to the crew, smiling his typical smile, and he nodded his head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Roronoa san." Zoro looked up, seeing a hint of anger rushing threw Law's eyes, and he frowned.

"Trafalgar Law." They stared at each other, even as Luffy was dragged off by Chopper for a checkup.

"Thank you for coming."

"He's my captain, I'd come anyway even if you didn't ask."

Law's frown turned feral as he took the time to look him over, "Then where you while he was in that hell hole island!" Law saw the paling skin and knew something had happened. "Did you even try to find him!"

"We tried!" Zoro snapped. "After Luffy vanished we were hounded by Marines!" Law looked at him disbelieving before turning around and he decided he wouldn't take anymore of this.

"I doubt you ever looked in the island he vanished." The silence was all Law needed to know he was right.

Luffy looked at his crew, the thick air and high tension told him all he needed to know, and knew they were hiding something. Law sat a few feet away and he watches them, a dark angry gleam in his eyes, as he waited for them to tell Luffy the truth.

"Captain san," Robin began. "We had given up the search for you nearly three months ago." Luffy looked at them all and he felt a tight suffocating feeling. "It was Zoro who had asked us that we bury you." Luffy shot Zoro a disbelieving look and the man avoided it.

"But… you left me on the island…"

"We left that island and landed on another." Nami stated. "It was Zoro who believed you were still onboard, even though he caught a fever due to a poison from a devil fruit user." Law sighed, Luffy looked distraught.

"Luffy san, why don't you head off to bed, I'll talk to them." Luffy nodded reluctantly and headed off the ship, confusion to his crew as he closed his eyes to do it. Law watched him before he knew he was no longer in hearing range. "I had high hopes for this crew, from what I've heard, but you're nothing but back stabbing pirates. He has been worried for your safety ever since I saved him." He emphasized it was he who rescued their captain. "Now that he's back, don't do it again… he might not be as lucky."

Luffy stared up at Law's ceiling and he felt betrayed. Zoro had told them not to find him anymore, Zoro didn't believe he was alive, Zoro… "Bastard." He whispered. "I hate you… you let me … you allowed them to…" the tears grew heavy as he rolled over sobbing into Law's pillow. "You allowed them to nearly kill me, screw me, break me… I… I believed you to be my nakama!" he howled in grief before he felt a part of his mind shutting down, telling him to wait for Law to come and save him again.

"I hate you, Roronoa." Zoro was no longer his crewmate or friend. If he wanted to play pirates, then he picked the wrong rubber man to fight with.

* * *

Author: Okay, I did NOT mean to tie this into a story I have already done, I just wanted a Luffy/Law not a Luffy/Law, explanatory to Crawling, a previous story I have done.

So Read this and then please read Crawling.


End file.
